Cómo pasa el tiempo
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Sólo recuerdos vienen a mi mente, estoy en un momento de nostalgia, sin duda que mis ojos se humedecen con solo pensarlo" One-shot POV Mario


**Jeje, ok, mi Summary está del asco**

****Bueno, ehh...sí, antes de leer este fic, pido que presten atencion n_n

Esta historia funciona a mi criterio ok?:D Luego no me vengan con esas críticas de: "Ay como que seis años y asdsfagahgsag"

Aviso de antemano eh!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y bla, bla bla

* * *

**Cómo pasa el tiempo**

Parece mentira, pero verlos así, tan grandes, a su corta edad, llena de nostalgia. Han pasado seis años desde que iniciamos esto, conocido como Super Smash Bros. Y lo que más me enorgullece es verlos, sí a ustedes tres, han crecido mucho, ya no son los niños de antes.

Link, un jovencito de tan sólo once años, aquí, algo nervioso, eras muy tímido, no te gustaba hablar con los demás, por eso estabas como aislado, intentando ponerte tus muñequeras, por más que no sabías cómo hacerlo. Apenas habías aprendido a coger una espada, y te mandaron aquí, a luchar, a hacerte más fuerte, a aprender más sobre la vida. Ese primer día, te me acercaste, para preguntarme qué debías hacer, estabas ansioso, pero a la vez sentías ese temor ¿Crees que no lo noté? Tus ojos llorosos te evidenciaban, tu voz quebrada, se notaba que no sabías qué hacer, tenías miedo, y no sabías cómo decirlo.

Sin embargo, llegó la hora de la lucha, no te sentías listo, estabas allí, haciendo lo mejor que podías, aunque sabías que ganar no era precisamente tu objetivo en esa primera pelea. Claro, caíste de la plataforma muchas veces, llorabas en silencio, para no demostrar que querías salir de allí. El escudo y todas las armas te pesaban, en tu frágil cuerpo de niño. Te molestaba que cada vez que te distrajeras, te empujaran y caías, para aparecer otra vez. Al finalizar esa pelea, estabas decepcionado de haber quedado último, no dijiste nada, sólo te ibas quitando todo lo que te pesara. Te sentaste solo, y yo fui a tu lado. Exacto, fue difícil sacártelo, pero lo dijiste "No estoy hecho para esto, señor Mario", claro que lo estabas, seguro ahora ni te acuerdas que dijiste eso, ahora tienes éxito, eres el ídolo de muchos, y no te asombras de tu grandeza, siempre fuiste muy humilde. Sabías que ganar no lo era todo, sin embargo ¿Para qué engañarte? La habías pasado mal, y a tu corta edad era obvio que de desmotivarías así de rápido.

Luego, mi linda niña, Samus. Te quejabas de tener que ponerte esa armadura que te quedaba grande, que te hacía difícil la respiración, pero ahora sabes por qué se te obligaba, no es lo mismo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, tus ganas de conseguir algo era lo que te hacía pararte en esa plataforma, y pelear dando lo mejor de ti, a pesar de sólo ser una niña de doce años. Era lindo ese capricho de haber quedado última en tu primera pelea, te enfadaste muchísimo y querías tirar la toalla, nadie se te quería acercar, por tu rostro se te notaba que querías que te vieran como alguien fuerte, que confiaba en sí misma, pero en el fondo eras una niña, una niña que se había sentido humillada por no haber ganado, lo cual era totalmente normal. Era de esperarse que lloraras del coraje que tenías dentro, siempre tuviste un carácter fuerte, pero femenino a la vez. Tuve miedo, sí, de acercarme, quería ganar tu confianza, una niña sola no podría ser feliz, quería que me dijeras lo que realmente querías, yo sé que lo único que querías era que al final de la pelea dijeran tu nombre, con los otros tres participantes detrás, aplaudiéndote, y sentir esa sensación de victoria, sin embargo, cuando te lo pregunté, sólo respondiste con lágrimas en los ojos "Quiero regresar con mi familia" tal vez no eran de tu especie, pero los considerabas tu familia, los amabas, no querías demostrar que extrañabas, por no parecer débil. Has sido muy fuerte, Samus, lo sigues siendo hasta el día de hoy, y de verte cómo estás ahora, tan contenta de ganar tantas veces, me recuerda el comienzo, siempre perdías y eso hacía que intentaras escaparte de aquí, y cuando estuviste a punto de lograrlo, simplemente volviste con nosotros, y te quedaste.

Por último, mi pequeño Ness, eras un niño muy pequeño, habías vivido seis años, y estabas en un lugar como este, sin saber de tus grandes habilidades. Cómo olvidar ese día, llorabas desconsolado porque querías irte con tu madre, no querías nada con nadie, tan solo querías irte con aquella que te otorgó la vida. Cuando intentaron cogerte de la mano, te tirabas al suelo y pataleabas, porque te sentías solo, desprotegido, eras muy apegado a ella, y al despedirse de ti, no te pasó por la cabeza que no la verías en un largo tiempo. Recuerdo a Luigi, que al verte me decía que no debimos haber aceptado a un niño tan pequeño, sin embargo, yo siempre vi algo especial en ti, parecías ser muy frágil, muy dependiente, pero en el fondo, estaba ese Ness que enseñó a sus compañeros a no temerle a nada, por más difícil que parezca. Tu primera pelea, por poco te haces en los pantalones, corrías de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, tomabas tu bate de baseball, que te daba seguridad, y golpeabas a todo aquel que osara acercarse a ti. Sin duda, no sabías lo que vendría después, sin querer lanzaste un diminuto rayo que salió de las palmas de tus manos, te asustaste y te escondiste, y fuiste el blanco para botarte fuera de la plataforma. Sí, perdiste esa pelea, al igual que tus compañeros. Estabas asustado, intentábamos calmarte, pero parecía imposible. Te pregunté qué deseabas y tú sólo gritaste "Quiero ir con mamá" Gracias a Dios, C. Falcon te calmó, te dijo que los niños grandes no lloraban, y tu expresión cambió. Esa expresión que perdura hasta hoy, esa expresión de ternura, que tanto te caracteriza.

Los primeros días, los tres deseaban regresar, no soportaban la idea de estar en este lugar, perdiendo en cada pelea que los metieran, entonces decidimos que entre los tres harían una.

Ese, fue uno de los días que más marcó mi existencia.

Los tres estaban muy desanimados, inició aquella pelea, y se sorprendieron que nadie haya venido a botarlos de frente, se miraron desconcertados, se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que debían soportar el abuso del resto, no era lo que ustedes recordaban ¿Cierto? Detuvimos esa pelea, sin duda nunca se habían hablado uno con el otro, por más que se tuvieran cerca, nunca se habían puesto a pensar que serían como hermanos.

Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y eso les ayudó a mejorar en su pelea, Link, ya no estabas tan inseguro, Samus, ya no te molestabas al perder, y Ness, ya no corrías despavorido a mitad de pelea.

Entonces conocí a al líder interior de Samus, al amable Link, y al travieso Ness.

Pasaron tres años, y trajimos más gente, a lo que llamábamos Melee, por un momento pensé, que ahora que habían más chicas, como tú, Samus, más muchachos, como tú, Link, y más pequeños, como tú, Ness se distanciarían; sin duda que me equivoqué. Por más que hicieron nuevas amistades, siguieron siendo los grandes amigos que siempre habían sido, aunque ahora pasaban tiempo con otras personas, no descuidaron su amistad. Su estilo de pelea cambió, Ness, ya no corrías como antes, habías adoptado tu modo de correr que tienes hasta ahora, y desarrollaste una nueva habilidad, la cual te hace muy fuerte. Link, te atreviste a sacar tus flechas, te sentiste inseguro de si servirían o no, y al final te diste cuenta que todo es por algo. Samus, tú eres tú, completamente única, sin duda que te admiro.

Ahora, lo que se llama Brawl, me sorprende verlos, tan grandes, porque sí, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. Ya no tengo tres niños, tengo un joven, una muchacha, y un púbero, casi adolescente. Te pusiste muy guapa, Samus, cuando te quitaste la armadura frente a todos por primera vez más de uno babeó por ti, y Link no te quedaste atrás, eres un jovencito muy apuesto, y tienes a más de una tras de ti. Ness, ya estás perdiendo tu cara de bebé, te estás volviendo un joven, y tu ternura no se ha ido, sigue allí, vas por el camino de Link, no hay duda.

Es cierto, ya no se hablan tanto como en el 64, pero ¿No han olvidado que querían irse? Apostaría a que si se los dijera en este momento, los tres echarían a reír. Son veteranos, son admirados por los novatos. No has perdido lo travieso, Ness, te gusta causar problemillas, ahora que tienes una pandilla de amigos, te las haces todas. Algo que yo siempre esperaba era que sí, Samus y Link, sentirían en algún momento algo uno por el otro, y cuando lo intentaron, se dieron cuenta que estaban mejor como amigos.

Cómo me gustaría retroceder el tiempo, sin embargo, no estaría bien, se están formando como hombres y mujer, y de ustedes espero lo mejor. Qué nostalgia, se me humedecen los ojos al recordar todo esto, sus risas, sus lágrimas, sus victorias, sus frustraciones. Claro que, ahora, deben estar aburridos de tanto ganar, pero les apuesto que hace seis años no se imaginaron que terminarían así, como están ahora.

Pero, de algo estoy seguro.

Pase lo que pase, por más altos que se pongan, por más que Link haya cambiado su voz, y Ness en algún momento lo haga, por más que se enamoren, por más que todo…

Ustedes siempre serán mis pequeños.


End file.
